Hunger
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Katara knows exactly what Aang wants. Kataang smut!


"Katara?" Aang called as he rushed into their suite, his arms full of scrolls. He closed the door behind him with a kick of his foot and a gust of air. The rattling bang made him wince; Katara hated it when he slammed the doors. "Sweetie?"

"You're late!" Katara called from the dining room. He cringed, and glanced at the long shadows just beyond their windows. He could just see the sun setting in the west, and the lights of Yu Dao coming on.

 _No, not Yu Dao—Republic City,_ he reminded himself and not for the first time. The name change had taken effect just last month. He'd been struggling with remembering it, but luckily he hadn't made any slips in the public yet. He had to lead by example and if he embraced the new name, he knew others would follow.

"Sorry," he called to Katara as he rushed over to his desk and spilled the scrolls across the cluttered surface. "My meeting ran long and just as we were ending, I got a messenger from the City Council. They've called an emergency meeting."

"So you're not staying?" Katara's called, an edge in her voice.

"Can't. I'm sorry, sweetie," Aang said, turning toward the dining room. As he did, he started unbuttoning his shirt. He'd have to change into something more formal for the council meeting.

"But you haven't eaten yet."

"They'll have snacks at the meeting, I guess. Or we'll get take out," he said as he pulled his shirt off and walked into the dining room. He stopped, his hands clenching around the loose silk in his hands, his mouth opening in surprise at the sight before him.

"But I made your favorite," Katara purred from the dining table. She was completely naked, her legs spread open, feet propped on the edge of the table. There were a few candles burning on the sideboard and in the sconces on the walls, the warm light throwing erotic shadows across her dark skin. Her hair was down, loose and dark and curling across her bare breasts.

"Katara…" he breathed. It felt like someone had punched him in the guts. He met her unwavering blue gaze and saw challenge there. She bit her lower lip and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" she whispered as she trailed her hand down her flat stomach and between her legs. She parted her dewy folds, her fingers sliding flatly along her pink seam and then sinking into her sweet, dark center. She made a soft noise, something akin to a purr or a coo. He wasn't sure, but it did _things_ to him.

Aang swallowed, sweat popping out on his tattooed head as he watched her finger herself. " _Spirits,_ Katara…"

"I need you, Aang…" Katara said, her body shuddering as her thumb found her clitoris. His eyes widened, pupils dilating as he stumbled toward her immediately. The shirt fell from his hands and he practically tripped on it.

"I have…I have a meeting…" he said stupidly. All of the blood in his body was rushing south. He felt lightheaded with desire so sudden, so electric that it buzzed through his mind, igniting his body. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He could practically taste her on his tongue, feel her supple body beneath his, soft, warm and tight.

"You can be late."

"I'm _already_ late," he said, a bemused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I don't care," Katara said as he reached her. His trembling body fit between her knees, his hands sliding up her soft, sleek thighs. She pulled her fingers out of her body and slid them along his bottom lip. Her gaze was burning with desire as he sucked her fingers into his mouth, tasting the honey flavor of her body. "Aang…I need you to eat my pussy."

Maybe it was the rawness of her need or the blunt way she said it, but Aang was certain of one thing and one thing only: he needed to taste her. Right now.

Fuck the council.

A groan left him, more of a growl really, and he darted forward, clasping one hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a hot, fierce kiss that grew wild the moment their lips met. Katara's arms wound around him, her nails digging into his bare shoulders, kneading into his muscles and pulling him into her.

Not that he needed much prompting. His other hand cupped her breast, squeezing the taut brown nipple until she hummed into his mouth, her tongue chasing his with a wet plunge. He deepened the kiss as his hand trailed down her body and slipped between her legs.

She was warm and wet and ready for him. So ready. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and letting it go as Katara's body bucked into his hand. He kissed down her neck, nibbling, pulling on her skin and marking her as he slowly sank to his knees in front of the table.

He spread her pussy open with his fingers as he kissed down her stomach, his tongue sliding flatly into the hair on her mound. He nibbled there, on the soft, downy flesh, eliciting a gasp from her as she put her hand on the top of his head and practically shoved him where she wanted him most.

He resisted, though, dragging his mouth down and to the side. He kissed the insides of her thighs, running his tongue up and down, tasting the salt of her body. He pulled her skin into his mouth, sucking on it until she was writhing in place on the table, gasping, her mouth open, eyes slitted closed. Then he moved to her other thigh, peppering her with small kisses, tiny bites, and long licks that brought him ever closer to the glistening pearl between her thighs.

" _Please…_ Please, put your mouth on me…" Katara moaned, her hair in her eyes, her smudged lips bitten as she watched him. Aang met her gaze and smiled, then dragged his mouth to her mound again. He blew on her curls, parting them, his fingers spreading her open again.

Her clit was distended, quivering in anticipation of his tongue. He slid his tongue up and down her labia in long, strong strokes, avoiding her clit. He darted his tongue inside of her, drawing out her juices. She tasted heady, like honey-flower wine and desire and _Katara._

He loved eating her out. He had never been able to resist the opportunity to put his head between her legs, to make her quiver and cry out and clench as he brought her to the edge again and again. Katara had known that he wouldn't be able to say no. That he wouldn't want to. Not when she was making those noises, her fingers digging into his smooth head, her hips lifting off of the table with each stroke of his tongue.

He swirled his tongue inside of her, humming noisily as her taste spread in his mouth. He flicked his tongue out of her and then pulled her labia into his mouth with a hard suck. Katara tipped her head back, her breasts thrusting forward as she panted. Her thighs quivered, toes clenching as they gripped the edge of the table.

He released her and immediately dragged his tongue up her center, skirting over her clit with the barest of brushes. Katara tensed, watching him with a bitten lip. She was flushed red, her cheeks practically glowing.

Aang turned his attention back to her clit, worshiping her with long, slow strokes, his pressure steady. Patient. Focused. He knew how to make Katara come with just his mouth. He knew how to touch her, had learned every inch of her delicious body over the years. And yet it wasn't enough. He always hungered for her. She excited him, and she always had.

And judging by the fierce look in her eyes when he'd walked into the dining room, he had a feeling that hunger was mutual.

She quivered at his touch, her thighs shaking as she writhed in waves against the relentless stroke of his tongue.

"Mmm, I love seeing that arrow between my legs…" Katara whispered, making him blush a little as he lifted his head and grinned at her. She made a whining sound and pressed her hand on the top of his head. "Don't stop…"

He resumed pleasuring her, fighting a smile as she practically danced against the tip of his tongue, her breathing getting more and more erratic with every stroke.

"Aang… _Uhhnnn_ … YES!" she panted as the arm propping her up collapsed and she lay back on the table. Her thighs closed on his head, but he just pushed them open again, propping both of her legs up onto his shoulders.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling it between his lips as Katara gasped and bucked her hips. He knew he had her now. Her panting was becoming shallower, her breaths stilling in her throat as pleasure gripped her hard. Katara practically stopped breathing when she came. He had no idea why, but it turned him on even more.

His tongue still working against her, he reached down and undid the laces on his pants, pushing them down just enough to pull his cock out. He stroked himself with one hand, feeling pre-cum beading at the tip.

He moaned into her warm, wet flesh, flicking his tongue against her harder, faster, until Katara's hips lifted off of the table, her thighs clenching on his head again. He didn't mind, though. Not when her breath was hitching, her muscles tightening.

She gave a great, breathless gasp as her whole body shuddered. She came with his name on her lips, shaking and shivering as pleasure flooded her nerves. He pulled back after a few more strokes of his tongue, watching as shook in place on the table, her stomach contracting as sweat broke out over her skin.

A grin spread across his wet lips as he grasped her legs and stood until her feet were resting on his bare chest. He looked down at Katara, who was biting down on her knuckle, her eyes heavy-lidded. Her face was red, her hair splayed across the oak table like spilled ink.

Their gazes met for a long, hot moment, and then a giggle bubbled up out of her. She looked incredibly sated, but he knew her appetite wasn't slaked. It never was; yet another thing he loved about her. Aang grinned and took one of her feet in his hand. He kissed the tips of her toes one by one as she laughed, one hand over her mouth.

"You…" he said between kisses, "look…very…pleased…with…yourself…"

"I am," she said, bopping him on the nose with her big toe. "I was craving that all day."

"I'll bet you were."

"Still hungry?"

"Famished…" he said darkly, sliding his cock along her seam as he pushed her thighs together.

"Are you sure you have the time?"

"I always have time for you, Katara," Aang said as he slowly entered her.

"Mmmm…" Katara hummed, her eyes closing and a lusty gust of air leaving her. He thrust into her, slow and shallow, pleasure racing between them as her hot, wet body opened to his, gripping him tightly.

It felt good. It felt perfect. _Spirits,_ he loved her.

He fucked her as slowly as he'd eaten her pussy, with patience and a steady rhythm that he knew would drive her wild. His hand slid down her thigh, his thumb pushing between her legs, hand spread on her mound.

"Ah!" Katara gasped, her hips pushing upward as his wide thumb flattened on her swollen clit and rubbed in a slow circle. He thrust a little faster, his own moan of pleasure rumbling up out of him as his balls tightened.

He was close. He knew it. Watching his naked wife writhing on their dinner table, breasts bouncing with each thrust and listening to the soft moans escaping her with every gasping breath… He was a goner.

"Katara…" Aang mumbled as she sat up on her elbows again, reaching for him. He spread her legs open, letting them drop to either side of him as he pushed in deeper. He leaned over her, gripping the table as she grasped him by the back of her neck and pulled him in for a hot, hard kiss.

That only spurred him on more. He kissed her hard, thrusting inside of her with a hard slam that shook the table. The table legs banged loudly on the clay tile floor with each thrust, but he didn't care.

Neither did Katara, who suddenly came with a hard squeeze and a strangled shout against his lips. Her head tipped back as he pulled back, thrust into her one last time and then followed her into orgasm with a guttural groan.

He stiffened against her, coming inside of her as Katara's hips worked back and forth. He hung his head, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He licked the taste of her from his lips and hung his head as Katara's giggling started again.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he slowly and carefully pulled out of her.

"I was just thinking about the look on your face when you walked in here," she said, shaking her hair back from her sweaty face. "I thought you were going to faint."

"Well, it's not every day the most beautiful woman in the world wants me to make love to her on the dining table," Aang said with a grin.

"Well, I knew you'd be hungry," Katara said, sitting upright on the table. He put his arms around her, sliding his hands into her hair as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You always know what I want."

"You too."

He kissed her then, slow and soft, his hands gliding along her naked back and thighs. He wanted to scoop her up and carry her into the bedroom for some dessert, but something was nagging at the back of his head.

Something important? He was supposed to be doing something important, right?

Katara finally pulled away from him, smoothing her hands down his bare chest. She let out a satisfied little sigh, but her expression was one of regret. "Your meeting."

"Oh, yeah…" he said flatly, burying his face against her shoulder. "I'm already late. They're waiting on me. I—I don't want to…"

"Eat and run?" Katara offered, making him laugh into her hair. He pulled back and cupped her face.

"Pretty much," he said, staring into her large blue eyes and wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. Katara grinned at him and then pushed him on the shoulder.

"I give you my permission to run off and do Very Adult Things with the city council," she said seriously.

"You sure?" he said, hesitating. She nodded, as he glanced at the window, noting the shadows again. The sun had already set. He wasn't just late, he was _rudely_ late.

"Go get changed," she urged him. He kissed Katara quickly and all but ran into their bedroom, throwing on a change of clothes and washing his face and hands in the bathroom before head back to the door. Katara was waiting for him by the door, wrapped in a silky blue robe he found incredibly sexy on her.

"I'll be back before you know it," Aang said, though that was mostly a lie. Emergency council meetings always lasted half the night, at best. He'd probably come sneaking in some time before dawn. He kissed her, wishing he could linger, but he'd already done enough of that.

"You're taking the morning off," she said in a voice that brooked no argument. He could see the plans in her eyes, the desire still burning there. "And so am I."

Aang grinned and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

He kissed her again, and then she shooed him out the door. He practically sprinted into the courtyard, where Appa was waiting on him. As he climbed up on Appa's head, he wondered what excuse he could give to the council about why he was late.

 _My apologies, fellow councilmen, but I was far too busy eating my hot wife's pussy to arrive on time. It was very rude of me, but she was naked, and I simply couldn't resist._

Somehow he didn't think that would go over too well. Oh, well. He'd think of something on the flight into the city. He signaled Appa, who launched into the sky. He tugging on the reins to turn them toward the growing city in the distance, his grin wide, the taste of Katara still on his tongue.

 _(end)_


End file.
